Learning as We Go
by Florence Vargas
Summary: "So let me get this straight." Tony began, looking at Fury like he had a plan to nuke the entire planet. "You want us to raise five Japanese mutant toddlers, knowing fully that we are nowhere near capable of taking care of children?" Director Fury looked at the Avengers, then at said toddlers, before looking the Avengers again. "That's the plan." He said calmly.
1. Surprise! You're A Parent!

(Hey guys! I'm back! And yes I'm making a new story, because I can. Enjoy! XD)

* * *

There was complete silence in the meeting room, most of the individuals there were trying to grasp what Fury just said. Anthony Stark cleared his throat from where he sat, making everyone turn to him. "So let me get this straight." Tony began looking at Fury like he had a plan to nuke the planet. "You want us to raise five Japanese mutant toddlers, knowing that we are nowhere near capable care of children?" Director Fury looked at the Avengers, then at said toddlers, before looking at the Avengers again. "That's the plan." He said plainly.

"But why?" It almost sounded like Tony was whining. He also noticed Bruce wasn't here, lucky bastard.

Fury looked at him with annoyance. "Stark, its already too late for you to back out of this, I've already informed Ms. Potts of the addition to your home and she has agreed."

Tony blinked. "Well shit. That's not fair."

"Too bad." Fury smirked and faced the other Avengers. "You've all been assigned a child based on your abilities and theirs. Any questions?"

Tony quickly raised his hand. "Why exactly are we supposed to raise these children? I didn't't plan on having children anytime soon, mind you." Clint scoffed, "You're not the only one, Stark."

Fury ignored him, "Because, their families are unable to care for them, and since Xavier doesn't't have anymore room at his school, you're the only option we have left. And besides you all live together so you can help each other. Anymore dumb ass questions?"

When there was absolute silence again Fury continued, "Alright, here's your girls." Nodding to Agent Hill who had the little girls crowded around her, and holding one, (who looked to be around a year old) she began delivering them to their new caretakers.

She first went to Tony, who's eyes went wide when she held out the one year old.  
"...No, absolutely not. I am not taking the youngest. And is her hair blue?"

Agent Hill just sighed and rolled her eyes. "Just take her, Stark."

"No."

"Yes. She wont give you any trouble. She's a very quiet baby." Once again, Agent Hill held out the abnormally blue haired baby, who stirred from her slumber, locked her white eyes with Tony's chocolate brown ones, and immediately reached out for him.

Tony grumbled, and took the baby from Hill, trying not to smile as he felt the baby bury her face in his shoulder. As he also took the baby bag from Hill, he asked one more question.

"What's her name?"

Hill, (although she would later say she never did such a thing) smiled fondly.  
"Hinata. It means-"

"Sunshine." Tony interrupted and absentmindedly stroked the baby's back with his thumb. "Cute."

Hill nodded, and went on with her task.

Steve gulped and awkwardly stood up when Hill approached him. "Steve," she said cautiously. (The poor man looked ready to faint) "this is Sakura." She said, pushing a pink haired girl towards him. She then walked off.

Sakura looked at the ground shyly, and Steve crouched down to look her in the eyes.

"Hi there..."

Sakura finally looked at him. "H-hi." Then, with a hopeful look she asked him, "Are you gonna be my new daddy?"

Steve smiled widely at that. "I'll try ma'am." At that, Sakura smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

Steve was shocked for a moment, but then returned the favor by returning the hug and picking her up, her arms still around his neck and his face buried in the crook of his neck. He chuckled at her star-spangled backpack. That had to be more than a coincidence.

Hill did't bother stopping by Thor, because the girl he was assigned to automatically went up to him and introduced herself. Bold little thing, really.

The little blond girl and Thor stared at each other for a while, before they broke out into huge identical grins. Thor gleefully bent down to her level.

"And what is your name little princess?"

Still grinning, the little girl proudly answered, "I'm Ino! And I like Poptarts!"

If possible, Thor's grin grew even wider.  
"I enjoy Poptarts too!"

"Yay!" She then ran into Thor's arms and he picked her up and spun her around, both giggling happily, totally ignoring the weirded out looks they received from everyone.

Clint blinked awkwardly at them. "Dude…do we even want to know?" Hill sighed. "Most likely, no, we don't. Anyways, Barton, this is your little um...bundle of joy."

Clint and the brown haired girl stared at each other silently, neither breaking eye contact, until the little girl spoke up. "I'm Tenten, do you like weapons?"

Clint tilted his head. "That depends, what kind of weapons are you talking about?"

"Ranged ones mostly, like bows."

Clint grinned. "I think you and I are going to get along quite well." And with that he picked her up and then they both began to talk about bows and the absolute majesty of them.

Okay, four down, one more to go. "Here you go Nat. One more small child here just for you." Hill said, pushing the last girl towards Natasha. The small black haired girl trembled slightly, causing Natasha to smile at her.

"Sweetheart, it's okay, I won't hurt you. In fact," she said, bending down to look her in the eyes. "I'm going to take care of you from now on okay? Can you tell me your name?" The small girl looked at her and smiled slightly. "My name is Kimi..." she said shyly.

Natasha smiled again and grasped Kimi's hand in her's. "Well, its nice to meet you Kimi." Kimi's eyes shined with joy at that.

Meanwhile, while the Avengers were getting acquainted with their new daughters, Hill had walked her way back to Fury's side.

"Sir, are you sure this is a good idea?" She asked curiously.

"Of course, besides the fact that they now have one more thing to protect, they need something to keep them grounded."

"But are you sure they'll be good parents?"

Fury frowned as he watched the new parents laugh and smile with their daughters. "No, not right off the bat, but...they'll be fine. They'll learn as they go."


	2. Bonding Time

(A/N I forgot to do this...oops...)  
Ages-  
Hinata:1  
Sakura:3  
Ino:3  
Kimi:3  
Tenten:4

(Summary: The Avengers and their daughters go to the park. Fluff ensues.)

 _ **3 weeks later...**_

Stark Tower, New York 10:00am

At first, Tony was completely terrified of being a dad, especially to a girl. Having a boy seemed easy, all you had to do was give them the talk when they began to get interested in girls...or boys, give them dating advice, and then teach them how to be as great of a man as you were. But with girls...things were a lot different. You have to deal with boyfriends that you will never like, she ends up getting pregnant, and worse, when you're a single father, giving her the...'you're growing into a young woman' talk.

But luckily for Tony, Hinata was only a year old, and had a long way to go. He almost hated to admit it, but the sweet blue-haired baby had wormed her way into his heart. In the first two weeks, the two were joined at the hip, and Pepper had occasionally found the two babbling nonsense to each other while he was trying to feed her. It was an adorable sight, as adorable as it was now.

Hinata sat in her high chair, occasionally tilting her head left and right at her father, who kept blathering on about Quantum Physics. Pepper and Tony had noticed that Hinata was much more intelligent than the average baby, already saying words that most wouldn't't comprehend. She wasn't't speaking that much, but they knew she was just a quiet baby, like Hill said.

"So that's basically the rundown of Quantum Physics. Any questions baby girl?" Tony asked, bringing the small spoon to her mouth, waiting for Hinata to answer.

"No, dada." She said softly. It really didn't't take Hinata long for her to call Tony and Pepper 'mama and dada', it really made them think about how Hinata's biological family treated her. Tony made a mental note to ask Fury about that.

"Good girl. Now say ahhh..." He said gently, trying to get her mouth open. But Hinata wouldn't have it.

"Don't wanna..." she murmured, looking at the spoon like it was of the devil. Tony sighed.

"Please? Mama will kill me if you don't eat. And you don't want dada to die do you?" He wasn't't lying, Pepper would seriously kill him if she found out her daughter didn't eat. Luckily, Pepper was out for the day...

Hinata shook her head, and then begrudgingly accepted the spoonful of cereal, and scrunched her face up when she swallowed it. She gave Tony a miserable look.

"I know, sucks right? Believe me, Sunshine, if it was up to me, you'd be eating shwarma everyday now." Hinata nodded, then reached for him. Tony lifted her up out of the high chair, and walked into the living room.

Tony sat on the couch and put Hinata next to him, and felt her instantly put her head on his arm.

"What do you want to watch, Sunshine?" He asked, looking down at the blue head that rested against his arm. The blue haired girl shrugged. "Dunno..."

Tony sighed. That seemed to be Hinata's favourite word lately. At least it wasn't 'no' or else that would've driven Tony crazy. "Well how about-"

"Friend Tony! Are you present!?" Thor's booming voice came from the elevator. Both Tony and Hinata turned their heads in time to see Thor striding in, followed by Ino, Sakura and a bashful Steve.

"Hey Point-Break, Spangles, its nice to see you walk into my house like you own the place. When in all actuality...I do." Tony said in his signature sarcastic tone.

While Thor was grinning like usual, Steve at least had the decency to look ashamed. "Sorry Tony, me and Sakura were on our way to the park and ran into Thor on the way, who both insisted that we all go to the park. Natasha, Bruce and Clint said that they would meet us there, so now we're just waiting for you."

Tony stared at them for a while, before turning his gaze back to his daughter."Do you want to go to the park instead of watching t.v with your old man, the one who feeds you and takes care of you?" He asked slyly secretly hoping she would say no. He really didn't't feel like going out today.

"Yeah!" Hinata said, grinning smugly as if to spite him. ' _Dammit_ ,' Tony thought bitterly, ' _she can be so smug sometimes, especially for a one year old. Where does she get her sarcasm from anyways? Oh wait..._ ' "Alright then, let's go…" And with that, he picked Hinata up and followed Thor and Steve to the elevator.

 _At The Park, 10:30 am_

"Hey Ino, Sakura, wanna race to the slide and back? Tenten asked happily, her brown eyes sparkling and her pigtails (courtesy of Clint, who knew he could do hair?) bouncing with excitement. Tenten was the oldest out of all of them, and the other girls looked up to her for that. She had a little obsession with weapons, but that was because, before she was abandoned, her parents had owned a weapon shop.

Why they gave such an adorable and admirable child away, the Avengers, epescially Clint, will never know.

"I dunno Tenten, you always win." Ino said, pouting. Ino's hair was short, with a blue lightning clip (guess who?) holding the left part of her hair back. Ino was bubbly, energetic, and loud, making her the only person who can keep up with Thor. Like Kimi, Hinata and Sakura, no one (except for Fury) knew her past, they only knew that if she was alone for even one minute, she would scream and cry. It took Thor three hours to get her to stop crying and convince her that he would never leave her alone again.

"But still! C'mon, it'll be fun! Right Sakura?" Tenten asked, looking towards where the pink haired girl sat with the Avengers, Kimi, and Hinata. Sakura was sitting in between her dad and Bruce, and was flipping through her favourite book, _The Paperbag Princess._

Sakura looked up and smiled apologetically at Tenten. "Sorry Tenten, but I just want to read for now." She said politely. Tenten pouted. "Aw, fine then! Ino you in?"

"Of course!" Ino never did back down from a challenge so far.

"Alright then…ready, set…GO!" And with that, the two were off.

"Both of you be careful! And don't try to trip each other this time!" Clint called after them. Steve turned towards him with a 'are you serious' look "They tried to trip each other last time?"

Clint raised an eyebrow, "Do you have any idea how competitive those two are? They make the rivalry between the elves and the dwarves in Lord of the Rings look like a picnic." Steve gave him a blank look, "What?"

Tony just stared at Clint, "Wow...really, _Legolas_? You know Cap's still not with the times." He said while smirking, idly messing with Hinata's short blue hair, who was seated on his lap, playing with her Iron Man plushie. That thing was her best friend, she never went anywhere without it. It made Tony proud. Pepper had jokingly said that it made him cry tears of joy sometimes.

"Uh, sorry, Tenten is making me watch a lot of Lord of the Rings now." Clint muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

Thor furrowed his eyebrows and turned to Steve, "Friend Steve, what is this…Lord of the Rings?" Steve just blinked, "Honestly, Thor… I have no idea." Tony rolled his eyes, "Old man…"

Natasha rolled her eyes at them while Bruce quietly chuckled, and looked down when she felt a tug on her pants. Kimi was looking at her with big blue eyes. "Mommy, can we go on the swings?" She asked softly.

Natasha smiled softly at her. "Of course, dear. Come on." She held out her hand and Kimi immediately took it. They both walked over to the swings, Kimi swinging their joined hands slightly.

The others watched them go. "You know," Clint started "before, I would've never thought Natasha would be a mom." Steve sighed, "I would've never thought we would be parents but…look at us now." He murmured, looking at Sakura who was rereading her book. She looked up and gave him a sweet smile, which he quickly returned. He reached over and gently ruffled her hair, causing her to giggle.

"True. Though I must admit, Ino has quickly snared my heart." Thor said, watching Ino and Tenten run around the playground fondly. Clint grunted, "I know, Tenten grows on me everyday. I wouldn't change a thing though." He was watching Natasha push Kimi on the swings, both laughing with matching smiles on their faces.

Tony didn't say anything, he simply looked at the small child on his lap. Hinata looked up at him and smiled, he found himself smiling too and leaned down and lovingly kissed her forehead, causing Hinata to bury her head in his chest. As Tony held her, he felt the overwhelming sense to protect and love her, no matter what.

He affectionately rubbed Hinata's head.

"Yeah, I wouldn't change anything either." He said softly.


	3. Daycare

**_(A/N: Rview replies!_**

 ** _Guest: I'm glad you like it :3_**

 ** _sexyblossom08: Sorry but she isn't. There really isn't a main character, as there are individual characters or the family as a whole I'll be working on._**

 ** _Suzululu4moe: I don't really know or care for those characters much, especially Karin. And I don't like the thought of female Haku, sorry. I like my OC better than all of them, and she is a perfect choice._**

 ** _Suzululu4moe: I understand that, but Sakura didn't do that at the age of three, and she had training by Tsunade, which she clearly won't have in this story. I'm not saying she isn't a genius or won't show any genius qualities. And i'm glad you like Ino and Thor XD_**

 **(NOW ONTO THE STORY!)**

* * *

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Tony she needs to go." Pepper said putting her hands on her hips. "The other girls are going."

"No, she doesn't."

"Yes, she does. How do you expect her to be social with other children and grow?"

"She can grow right here. I'm not having Sunshine surrounded by kids who chew on everything in sight and have snot constantly dripping out their noses." Tony said matter of factly, as if that was the most obvious reason.

Pepper sighed with exasperation."Tony it's daycare! They're only toddlers. They don't know any better! Hinata does the same."

Tony actually looked horrified. "No she doesn't!" He swiftly turned his head to where Hinata was playing with Mini Iron Man (he named it that). "Sunshine, look at...Narcy." He muttered harshly. He seriously blamed Pepper for that.

Hinata turned her head and Tony let out a small...manly scream when he saw that her nose was running, and she was gnawing on the head of his Mini Me. "Sunshine, what the hell?!"

Hinata just smiled at him.

"Tony, watch your language." Pepper scolded before getting a paper towel, picking Hinata up and wiping her nose, causing Hinata to whimper and try to pull away. "Baby, stop fussing. Hinata can't be quiet forever Tony. Maybe this can help her."

Tony just stared at them. In a way, she was right. Hinata needed to be around children that wasn't Sakura, Ino, Kimi or Tenten. The same thing can be said for them too.

"Alright. She can go."

Pepper finished wiping Hinata's nose and looked at him. "Oh, well I'm pleased you agree, but I've already enrolled her in with the other girls."

Tony frowned. "You knew I would agree?"

"Nope. I did it without your consent."

"That's not fair Pep."

"Too bad. She starts tomorrow."

* * *

 _The Next Day 8:00 am_

The Avengers and Pepper stood in front of the daycare, which was named _New York City's Sunnyside Daycare_. (A/N: Name sucks I know. I tried. T.T) It was a large, yet plain, white house, with a sign in the window that had smiling sunflowers, yet the smiles looked slightly...deranged. There was another sign with kids on it, and their smiles too looked abnormal. Next to them there was a caption that said, 'There's no place else for your children! No place at all!' And good Lord if that didn't sound scary. Not only that, there was no sound of laughing children, or the pitter patter of tiny feet running. It looked so...creepy.

 _'Sunnyside my ass.'_ Tony thought.

No one wanted to move.

Natasha looked around and sighed when no one stepped up to the plate. Letting go of Kimi's hand, she strode over to the door and rang the doorbell. She walked back to the others, and tried not to wince when Kimi's hand grabbed hers in a death grip. Almost immediately, a high and melodious voice cries, "Coming~!" in a singsongy tune.

A perky, blonde, blue-eyed, short, skinny woman wearing a white button up, a brown blazer and a matching brown pencil skirt came out of the daycare, and greeted them with a wide smile, scaring most of the people of the receiving end. Her hair was in a pageboy cut, with her bangs framing her face. Her lips were ruby red, and her teeth were gleaming white.

"Welcome to Sunnyside daycare! It's quite an honor to have the children of the Avengers here! I'm Ms. Higginbotham and we'll have lots of fun won't we girls?"

There is no response. At all.

The only reaction is their faces.

Tony, Clint and Tenten chuckle at the woman's name, but are quickly silenced by Pepper and Natasha's stern looks.

Hinata's eyes are wide, and her mouth is slightly agape, she whimpers before burying her head into Tony's neck when she sees the woman smile at her.

Ino is hiding behind Thor's leg, she's peeking behind it slightly, then when the chipper woman turns to smile at her, she quickly hides back behind it. Thor looks at her wearily, as if contemplating if the woman is a threat to Ino.

Sakura and Steve smile back, but it's kind of strained, and Sakura eyes are wide as she thinks, _'Just smile Sakura...just smile. Maybe she'll go away...'_

Natasha notices Kimi tightening her grip on her hand, and she squeezes back reassuringly.

Tenten is still grinning at the woman's name, and when she looks up at Clint he grins back. She also answers Ms. Higginbotham's question. "Yes we will Ms. Higginbottom."

Tony and Clint chuckle again, and Ms. Higginbotham's smile actually falters. "Ms. Higginbo _tham_ sweetheart."

"Oh, sorry." No she isn't.

"Yes. Anyways I am in charge of ages 4 to 5, and I am the assistant headmaster."

Clint blinks and looks down at Tenten."That means you're in her class, Chickadee."

Ms. Higginbotham grins again before bending down to Tenten's height. "We'll have lot's of fun won't we Tenten?"

Tenten's smile turns nothing short of mischievous. "Yes, Ms. Higginbottom."

The assistant headmaster's grin disappears entirely, and so does Tenten's.

There's an unspoken phrase between them.

 _'Challenge accepted.'_

Pepper clears her throat, causing the two to break their staring contest. "So Ms. Higginbotham, can you show us around?"

Ms. Higginbotham stood up. "Yes, of course. Follow me please."

* * *

 _Inside...(I'm not too good with descriptions so I'm going to just skip to the classroom assignments.)_

Ms. Higginbotham stopped in front of a red door with a colored picture of a smiling caterpillar on it. "This is the Caterpillar room, for ages 1 and below. That means this is Ms. Stark's classroom." she said politely smiling sweetly at Hinata, who once again, buried her face in Tony's neck.

Tony sighed and looked at Pepper with a look that said 'remember, this is your idea.'

Ms. Higginbotham opened the door to the classroom.

It looked like a nice normal classroom. The walls were painted red like the door, and they were decorated with colored pictures of flowers, animals and such.

In the middle of the room there was a rug with a picture of a farm on it, and a woman and two children were sitting in a circle on it. The woman held a book in her hands, and was reading to the children.

Ms. Higginbotham walked into the classroom with the Avengers right behind her. "Ms. Calfo?"

The woman turned, smiled at them, stood up and walked towards them, her hands folded at her waist.

"Hello, I'm Ms. Calfo, it's a pleasure to meet you." The woman had long brown hair in a plait, and wore a pale yellow sundress with a white cardigan and brown cowgirl boots. Her smile was soft, and her aura was peaceful.

"Ms. Calfo, as you know, this is Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts, and their daughter Hinata Stark." Ms. Higginbotham gestured towards the couple, and Pepper smiled back, while Tony critically analyzed her and Hinata still kept her face hidden.

"Um, is it alright if I direct the others to their classrooms?" Ms. Higginbotham asked politely. Tony cleared his throat. "Uh yeah sure, we'll meet you guys at the car."

"Excellent. Follow me please." And with that, Ms. Higginbotham shepherded the others out the classroom.

Ms. Calfo smiled sweetly and shook Pepper and Tony's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet both of you. And this must be the sweet bundle of joy that will be in my classroom." she said, softly tapping Hinata's back causing the pale eyed girl to turn around and look at her.

Hinata blinked at her for a while, before breaking into a small smile."Hewwo..." she murmured shyly.

Pepper and Tony blinked. She actually got a reaction out of her. Ms. Calfo smiled at this accomplishment.

"Hi sweetie. Is this your first day at daycare?"

More than anything Tony felt like saying, "No shit." but the dark look Pepper gave him and the fact that his daughter was here stopped him.

Hinata, still smiling, looked down and back up at Ms. Calfo. "Yes."

"Well that's nice. Do you want to meet your new friends?" she asked, pointing to the two children who were staring curiously at them.

Hinata looked down again before nodding shyly. Tony blinked again before putting her down and watching her slowly walk towards the other two.

"H-hi." Hinata murmured, looking down at her small, chubby hands. One of the children smiled at her. "Hewwo." The other one just stared at her, so she decided to introduce herself. "I'm Hinata." She noticed the other one looked exactly like the one who talked to her, blue eyes and curly blonde hair and all.

"Hi. I'm Emma." There was an uncomfortable silence before Ms. Calfo decided to help them. "Hinata, this is Emma's twin sister, Emily. She...doesn't talk much sweetie."

Hinata blinked. "Oh." she said softly, before shyly smiling at Emily, who swiftly returned it.

"Emma? Will you and Emily take Hinata to play with the Legos?" Emma grinned and both she and Emily grabbed Hinata's hands and took her to where the Legos were.

The adults watched them play and laughed for a while, before Ms. Calfo turned to the couple.

"Like I said, it's quite an honor to have your daughter here. Is there anything I should know? Any health concerns?" she asked politely.

Pepper shook her head. "No not really. She's a healthy baby. We just want her to socialize with kids her age. Isn't that right Tony?" she turned to her husband with a slight smirk on her face. (A/N: Yeah they're married here. Pepper just kept her last name.)

Tony scowled slightly. "...Yes. That's right."

Ms. Calfo giggled, sensing Tony's protective instincts. "No need to worry. She'll be fine, and it seems she already made friends."

Tony couldn't deny that. "True. Well," he said clapping his hands, thus directing Hinata's attention to him. "time for us to go Sunshine."

Hinata's face fell before she toddled to her parents. Tony picked her up and brought her closer to Pepper so that she could say goodbye to both of them.

Pepper kissed her cheek and then her forehead. "Bye baby girl. Mama loves you." Hinata leaned over and placed a clumsy kiss on her mother's cheek in return. "Wuv you too Mama."

Tony sighed and stroked her short hair. "See you later Sunshine. Be good okay?" Hinata nodded before wrapping her arms around his neck and buring her face in it. "Wuv you Narcy."

Tony didn't even notice the nickname that he hated with a passion. He was too occupied with the fact that he was leaving his daughter alone. "Daddy loves you too, Sunshine."

After a while, Tony put Hinata down and with some hesitancy, turned around and walked back to her new friends. Tony watched her go sadly, and Pepper comfortably rubbed his arm. "She'll be fine Tony." she said reassuringly.

Ms. Calfo chose to intervene."Yes she will. She's in good hands." Tony still wasn't convinced, but nonetheless gave her Hinata's Star Wars bookbag. (Yes, Hinata likes Star Wars.) "Alright...we'll be leaving then." As Pepper and Tony left to leave, he looked back at Hinata.

She was smiling and laughing. ' _Yeah, she'll be fine.'_ he thought.

* * *

 _Elsewhere..._

"NO! DON'T LEAVE ME FATHER!" Ino wailed, clutching her father's leg with in a vice grip. Her, Sakura and Kimi's tteacher, Ms. Gavin, watched with a wide eyed expression.

If Thor wasn't nice, and currently occupied, he would have said that his daughter's teacher looked like those nut finding animals here on Midgard. What were they called again? Oh yeah a squirrel! That's what she looked like!

Anyways, he had a much bigger problem on his hands.

Kneeling down to Ino's height, he gently cupped her face in his hands and brushed away her tears. "Ino, I will return to you, this I promise. Do you trust me?" he asked.

Ino sniffed and nodded, and when Thor kissed her forehead, she removed herself from his leg. Sakura and Kimi felt bad for their friend, so they moved to cheer her up.

Sakura went first. "You know Ino, you won't be alone. You have me and Kimi with you."

Kimi nodded. "Yeah, we won't leave you alone for even a minute." Sakura agreed. "Yeah!"

Ino sniffed again and smiled sweetly. "Thank you guys."

The adults couldn't help but admire the loyalty between the three of them.

Steve cleared his throat. "Anyways, I'll see you later sweetheart, okay?" Sakura looked up at him with teary eyes. "Yes, papa." She hugged his leg, and he bent down to kiss her forehead. "Be good okay?"

"Always, papa."

Thor patted Ino on the head. "I shall return, Little One. Behave yourself in my absence, aye?" Ino sniffed up her tears, and nodded firmly. "I shall not fail you Father."

Kimi looked up at Natasha. "I'm going to miss you, Мать." Natasha laughed slightly and kissed her forehead. "Kimi, it's only for a few hours." Kimi puffed out her cheeks. "Still too long." she mumured.

After a while, the parents departed, leaving the three alone with their teacher and their class. Ms. Gavin smiled at them. "You three ready to meet your new friends?" she asked.

Her only answers were nods, and the three locked their arms together and marched into the classroom. With their bookbags, (Sakura: Star Spangled, Ino: Thunderclouds and Lightening Bolts, Kimi: Black Widows.) they looked as if they were preparing for war.

All three of them shared the same thought.

' _Challenge accepted.'_

* * *

 _With Tenten and Clint..._

Ms. Higginbotham finally stopped. "And this is my classroom, and Tenten's new class." she opened the Green door that had a ladybug on it. As they walked inside the classroom, and was greeted with the stares of 7 children, Clint felt Tenten squeeze his hand. He felt his lip twitch upwards, she wasn't as confident as she was before.

Ms. Higginbotham turned to the class. "Class, this is Tenten Barton, your new classmate. Now let's give her a warm, Sunnyside welcome!"

At once the whole class yells: "Welcome, Tenten!"

Tenten just stares at them before Clint nudges her. "Uh...hi?"

Ms. Higginbotham grinned. "Alright class go back to coloring, I have to talk to Mr. Barton."

As the class resumed their activities, Ms. Higginbotham talked to Clint. Tenten was too busy looking at her new classmates to pay attention.

It wasn't until Clint playfully tugged on one of her braids that she finally turned her attention to them. Clint bent down to her level and smirked at her. "I gotta go now. Be a good little bird and behave yourself, Chickadee."

Tenten smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm always good, Old Man."

He ruffled her hair. "I know." Tenten scowled. "Dad!"

"Oh, stop whining." he said, and gave her her Lord of the Rings backpack. She grabbed it and pouted at him. "Bye, dad."

Clint gave her a small wave. "See ya Chickadee." And with that, he left. Tenten watched the door close, and suddenly felt all of her confidence fade.

Ms. Higginbotham noticed thisand patted the small girl on the head. "You'll be fine Tenten. You want me to introudce you to the others?"

Tenten nodded and took the woman's hand. She mustered up all of her confidence.

She could do this.

* * *

 _Elsewhere..._

The Avengers and Pepper sat in the car in silence as they drove to the tower.

All they could think about was: _'I miss my daughter.'_

As walked in the tower, all of them walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. They sat in silence for a while, before Natasha broke it. "It's so quiet without them." They all agreed.

"What time is it now?" Clint asked. Tony looked at the watch on his wrist. "11:00. Three hours until we seem them again."

Thor sighed. " 'Tis too long."

They silently agreed.

* * *

 _Elsewhere... 2:00_

At 2:00 exactly the Avengers arrived at the daycare to pick up their girls. Thor practically ran into the building with the others right behind him.

Tony stopped right at Hinata's classroom and would've burst through the door yelling her name if it hadn't been for Ms. Calfo sitting at her desk. He noticed the room was dark and when she put a finger to her lips he connected the dots.

Hinata was sleeping in between the twins, she was sprawled out on the mat, (she was a really wild sleeper) and Tony couldn't help but inwardly squeal at her cute chubby face.

If noticed she didn't say anything. She merely smiled and handed Tony Hinata's backpack. "She had fun. She was good today." she whispered. And Tony thanked her before carefully picking Hinata up, and once he felt her automatically wrap her arms around his neck, he bid Ms. Calfo farewell and walked out of the classroom.

* * *

Elsewhere...

Thor gleefully listened as Ino rambled on to him what she, Sakura and Kimi did all day. "...and we solved puzzles, colored alot, and...and...what else did we do guys?" she asked turning around to face her friends who, like her, were walking alongside their parents. Sakura smiled. "We painted."

"Oh yeah that too! It was really fun, father."

Thor patted her head. " 'Tis good you enjoyed yourself, Little One."

Ino nodded. "Aye. I wonder if Hinata and Tenten did too."

* * *

 _With Tenten and Clint..._

"You cannot leave me alone with those people!"

Clint sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Tenten had been complaining ever since they left the daycare and gotten back home.

The two of them were in the kitchen eating ice cream, and Tenten kept shoveling the stuff in her mouth angrily. "Stop doing that or you'll get a brain freeze." Tenten waited until her ice cream melted inside her mouth speak again.

"Sorry dad. It's just they're soo weird. The kids in my class are aliens." Clint raised an eyebrow. "Sorry Chickadee you're just going to have to deal for a while. Be thankful it's Friday."

Tenten frowned and tapped her spoon on her chin. "A while huh?"

"Yep."

"Challenge accepted Old Man."


	4. Look at What I Can Do!

_**Review replies!**_

 ** _Guest #1: As I've said before, there is no main protagonist. I will focus enough on each individual girl so that there won't be a main character. The reason why I'm focusing so much on Hinata right now is because she's the youngest and she is a baby, and I'm sure people would want me to track her development._**

 _ **Guest #2: Ehe, thank you! Here's a new update, just for you! :3**_

 ** _GreenHoneyTea: Thank you so much, I'm glad you reviewed it, and as for the parent pairings, it really took a lot of thinking XD And to be honest, I think Kimi and Natasha might be my favorite as well X3_**

 ** _By the way, this story is on Quotev with preferences. I wasn't sure if you guys wanted me to include them, so I left them out. Please tell me if you want them!_**

* * *

 **Iron Man and Hinata**

Tony was 100% sure veins bulging around your eyes wasn't normal. So when Hinata's veins started doing just that, he freaked out and called Pepper, who was in a meeting.

When hearing Tony's frantic tone and heard her daughter's name, she immediately rushed out of the meeting room, ignoring the looks from the board members.

As soon as Pepper got to the tower, and on their floor, she was met with a panicking Tony and a calm Hinata sitting on the couch with veins bulging around her eyes.

Pepper blinked, sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Tony," she began "do you remember when we talked to Fury when we first got Hinata?"

Tony stopped fussing over Hinata long enough to look over at Pepper. "Uh...no?"

"Right. Because you fell asleep. Anyways Fury said that Hinata has the ability to see 360° degrees." At Tony's puzzled look, she went on to explain. "Meaning she can see in front of her, behind her, and next to her without moving her eyes or her head." She smirked at Tony's gobsmacked expression. "She can also see through walls, and see people's internal organs and nerves."

When Tony made no reply and merely blinked at Hinata, Pepper sighed and picked up Hinata and stroked her hair. "Baby, you can stop scaring your daddy now." she cooed gently.

Hinata smiled at her mother, and slowly her veins started to recede. Hinata blinked then yawned and rubbed her eyes. Pepper smiled sweetly. "Time for a nap baby." When she noticed Tony's tired expression her smile widened. "You too Tony." She walked out of the living room to go to their room.

Tony shrugged and followed Pepper. He wasn't going to argue, today was one hell of a day.

 **Captain America and Sakura**

Steve was just peacefully drawing in his room when he heard a loud thud. He quickly put down his pencil and pad of paper and ran to the living room."Sakura?!"

Only to find Sakura on the couch, idly flipping through the channels on the t.v. She looked up at him. "Yes, Papa?"

Steve's eyebrows furrowed. "What was that noise?" Sakura blinked at him then turned back to the t.v. "Oh, I dropped the couch."

What...the hell?

"You...dropped the couch?" Steve asked slowly. Sakura smiled at him. "Uh-huh, I was looking for the remote. See, like this." She jumped off the couch enthusiastically and curled her fingers under the front of the couch and effortlessly picked it up.

While Steve gaped, Sakura let the couch tilt off of her fingers, so that it fell on it's back. She then pushed the couch back on its feet and smiled up at Steve again. "Like that, Papa."

Steve blinked again before remembering that Fury said that Sakura was a mutant. "Uh, right...um, be careful okay?"

Sakura nodded again before jumping back on the couch and flipping through the channels. Steve sighed before going back to his room.

He swore Sakura scared him on purpose, she had the unhealthy habit of it...

 **Thor and Ino**

Thor didn't panic when Ino started to to magically lift things just with a wave of her hand. He was aware of Ino's talents, and telekinesis one of them.(1)

However, he wasn't aware lightning was one of them.

Ino was staring at her hand as she waved her fingers, and electricity danced between them. Thor was standing above her before he bent down to her level and stared at her fingers in wonder.

Ino paused before looking up at him and grinned. "I'm just like you father." Thor grinned as well before picking her up and kissing her forehead. "Aye, you are Little One."

 **Hawkeye and Tenten**

Tenten hummed excitedly as she stood up on the toilet of the bathroom to get to the medicine cabinet above the sink. She opened it and pulled out one of her father's shaving blades that was used for his razors, and some tweezers.

Gripping the small blade in her hand (but not so much so she would cut herself) she jumped off the toilet and walked out of the bathroom.

She sat down at the table and looked left to right to see of her father was around. After checking if the coast was clear, she held up a finger that soon was enveloped in flames.(2)

Putting the razor above her finger, the small blade began to melt. Taking away her finger Tenten bent the razor so that it made a circle shape with both ends connecting perfectly.

Tenten pinched where the ends met, so they were seared together. Smiling at her ring, Tenten used her fire to melt the front, then used the tweezers to carve the Avengers symbol onto it. She grinned happily at her handiwork, then put it in the freezer so it could harden.

Tenten skipped excitedly, not knowing her father was watching her through the vents.(3)

Clint sighed and shook his head. If she wanted to make a ring all she had to do was ask. He was running out of razor blades...

 **Black Widow and Kimi**

Natasha sighed as she looked up at Kimi...who was on the ceiling. "Kimi? How many times have I told you to stop walking on the ceiling with your shoes on? It's fine if you walk through walls (4) but you can't stand on the ceiling. And get down, your face is turning red."

Kimi pouted, but turned around and walked off the ceiling, onto the wall and finally on the floor so that she was in front of her mother. "Hey mum, can I ask you a question?"

"If it's about Bruce then no."

"..."

"Kimi? I thought you had a question."

"You told me not to ask if it's about Uncle Bruce..."

* * *

1\. I figured since mind switching, is well, a mind technique, why not telekinesis? Besides I didn't know how to incorporate mind switching in this anyways.

2.I didn't know how to put Tenten's use of numerous weapons in here, so I just made her able to control fire.

3\. I love this. This is one of my favorite things about Clint, I had to put it in here.

4\. Walking on ceilings and walking through walls, great for espionage. Which Kimi needs to be since her mother is a badass spy.


	5. New SiblingsWAIT WHAT!

_**Review replies!**_

 _ **felinepower129: I was squealing while I wrote it, I'm happy you love it :3**_

 _ **Guest: Here's a new update for ya!**_

 _ **Suzululu4moe: Well...she is a mutant, so I'm sure she can take more than a human baby...anyways, yes, Sakura and Steve...well...at her age, let's say the bare minimum would be something a little larger than a couch...and I will take those ideas into consideration they sound funny XD**_

 _ **Remzal Von Enili: Everything you said sounds so fucking awesome, it's amazing. I never really thought of Ino's lightning being that like...or as advanced as that, making her stronger than Professor X and on par with Magento...you're a genius...XD**_

 _ **night-fang223: Kimi is an OC, but...she will have to do with a certain Uchiha in this chapter...**_

 _ **Blackrose1454: Umm...I don't know that yet...I don't want to make her abilities the same as in the anime...I'll think about it...**_

 _ **Shadow Phoenix 16: Kimi is just an OC XD**_

* * *

"Wait what?" Tony asked, narrowing his eyes at Fury again. "You want us to do this, again?"

Fury shrugged. "Yep. Except this time, you'll be adopting mutant boys."

Clint fist pumped. "YES!" Everyone in the room turned to him and stared. Clint slowly lowered his hand and cleared his throat. "I mean...oh really?"

Tony smirked at him. "What's the matter Barton? Tenten giving you a taste of your own medicine?" Clint's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Are you calling me annoying Stark?"

"Oh, so you think your daughter is annoying?"

Dang, Tony had him there. He could feel everyone burning holes into him. "She...has her days." He could've sworn Natasha muttered, "Pot calling the kettle black."

Fury rolled his eyes...er, eye. "Right. Anyways," he said, pressing a button on his earpiece. "Hill, bring 'em in."

* * *

Steve thought it would be a great idea if the girls were all told together instead of separately. Which is why all five were on the couch, staring at their parents and five little boys, around their age.

Hinata's head was tilted in confusion, Ino's eyes were narrowed, Tenten was flat out glaring, and Sakura and Kimi were calm as normal.

 _"_ Girls," Steve began cautiously,"remember how we said that some things will change around here?" When he got nods, he kept going. "Well, from now on you'll have...brothers." None of their expressions changed much, except for Tenten's glare which hardened. "Oh joy..." she muttered.

Clint sighed, and tried to smile. "Tenten, this is Sai. He's your new brother so be nice to him okay?" Tenten stared at Sai for a while, before jumping off the couch and standing in front of him.

She analyzed Sai for a while, before breaking out into a genuine smile. Sai looked surprised, before returning the smile. Clint let out a breath he didn't even realise he was holding.

 _"Sai's whole family was killed when he was 2. Then, a few days later he was adopted by a man named Danzo who trained him to be an assassin. Danzo was the leader of an organization called ROOT, that specialises in...handling people. Illegally. The kid's never known real love, except for another kid in ROOT who died because of a disease. We found Danzo, and...handled him, but not before we saved all of the kids who were in ROOT and gave them back to their family."_

 _"Except for Sai. Sai was a special case. Anything he draws can manifest itself for him. Whether it be a animal, a person or a weapon. And since he was trained as an assassin for two years, I've decided you will take care of him Barton."_

That, would be a challenge. Clint was already raising a energetic tomboy, now he had to raise a emotionally detached 4 year old boy. Meh, he dealt with worse.

Tony blinked as he watched Hinata immediately hug Neji. Wow, that was quick.

 _"Hinata might know Neji, as they're from the same family. While Hinata was the daughter of the head of the family, Neji was the son of the head's brother, who died. Instead of being raised by the rest of the family, they gave Neji away for reasons unknown. Since we have been keeping tabs on the family for a while, we tracked Neji to the orphanage where he was staying and brought him here. Since he's Hinata's cousin and has the same abilities as her, he's yours Stark."_

Eh, no problem. By the way Hinata and Neji acted towards each other now, it would be much easier than he thought.

Sakura was desperately trying to talk to the golden eyed boy who had her father's leg clenched in his iron grip. He wouldn't even look at her.

Sakura tilted her head. "What's the matter? I don't bite." But the boy simply whimpered and buried his face in Steve's leg.

 _"Hiro..." Fury sighed and rubbed his face. "Hiro. His parents were scientists who experimented on him since he was 9 months old. They wanted to create the super soldier serum, but each time they failed. For two years they toyed with their own son and treated him like shit. Now, he's...like this. Traumatized, broken. That's why I gave him to you, Rogers. Plus I have a feeling that Sakura will be extremely protective of him and give him confidence."_

 _"After two years of experiments, he's gained super strength and all of his senses are highly developed. He can manipulate shadows. How the hell his parents gave him that we don't know...or will we ever know. After we found out about them, and stormed their house. They killed themselves and deleted their data."_

 _"Take care of him, Rogers. He will need all of the love and support he can get."_

Steve sighed and picked Hiro up, his heart clenching painfully when the black haired boy buried his face in his neck. This would be really difficult. Between Sakura's immense self confidence and Hiro's nonexistent self esteem, he would have a lot on his plate trying to maintain a balance between the two.

Ino tilted her head up at Thor. "Why does he have whiskers?" The blond haired boy merely grinned at her.

 _"Naruto's parents were scientists like Hiro's, except they never experimented on him. They were killed in a freak accident and Naruto just happened to be in the crossfire. He gained accelerated healing, highly developed senses, and energy manipulation. He's a little wild, and is obsessed with ramen noodles, but he's a great kid. I gave him to you Thor, well because...just because. I'm sure Ino will like him."_

The Asgardian bent down to Naruto and Ino's height, grinning when Naruto abruptly wrapped his arms around Ino. Ino blinked, before returning the favor. Thor merely wrapped his burly arms around them both, picking them up with ease.

This would be easy, they were already grinning at each other like idiots. Piece of cake.

Kimi stared at the boy who stared stonily back. Kimi rose an eyebrow at Natasha who shrugged.

 _"Sasuke has a certain eye technique like Hinata and Neji, that allows him to copy any other person's special talents. Hr can also trap people in illusions. Sasuke's brother killed his entire family when he was two. Now he's an silent, cold, snarky four year old who needs an ass-whooping, and a hug. That's why he's yours Romanoff, so you can whip him into shape. Both you and Banner...don't give me that look Romanoff."_

Kimi frowned at Sasuke thoughtfully. "Hey, why does your hair look like a chicken's butt?" Sasuke glared back. "No it doesn't."

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't"

"Yes."

"No"

"Yes." 

"No"

"YES!"

"NO!"

Natasha glared at both of them. "Enough you two." she said firmly. The two stopped their argument, but kept shooting each other dirty looks.

Natasha sighed. Looks like she'll have her hands full. Maybe she could call Bruce and have him-

Wait...where did that come from?

* * *

 _ **(A/N: I know some of the boy's origins will make no sense, especially age wise, but...whatever. I know some of you wanted me to do some pairings with the boys, but um, no, sorry. I have a plan for that, and that ain't it.**_

 _ **By the way...I have mentioned I do have preferences for this story...please tell me if you want me to do them or not...)**_


	6. Accidents or Acts of Stupidity

**_REVIEW REPLIES!_**

 ** _ActualTurtle3: Yes, dear. Hiro is my sweet oc. :3_**

 ** _sexyblossom08: No this is not sasusaku, they're like cousins in this story XD_**

 ** _Suzululu4moe: Well...not exactly. They're not making the kids into child soldiers, they're raising them. And don't worry, I'm not making Sasuke op at all. His powers will have limits._**

 ** _GreenHoneyTea: Thank you, thank you, thank you! Adding the brothers in took me a lot of thinking, and it seemed like I did it crappy, but I'm glad you loved it! :3_**

 ** _Fido123a: Um, since this story was made a few months before Age of Ultron, Clint's kids don't exist. Sorry for the confusion XD_**

 ** _LaLa: Here you go, sweetie. A new update for ya! XD_**

* * *

Iron Man, Hinata, and Neji

Unsurprisingly, it happened in the lab. Tony was drawing some designs for a new suit, while Neji and Hinata were drawing. Well, Hinata was in her high chair drawing, while Neji drew on some stray papers on the table.

Tony wanted to make his new suit faster, without lightening it's armor. After a few hours, he found no solution and banged his fist on the table in fustration, unknowingly pressing the button on his remote for one of his suits.

The trio looked up and around when they heard a slight whirring sound, but paid no attention to it and went back to their activities.

Then as the whirring sound got louder, Tony looked on his table before finally seeing the button on his remote flashing blue. His chocolate eyes widened.

"Oh crap..."

 _THWACK!_

Hinata's mouth dropped open as she watched her father fall out of his chair with epic force.

One of his faceplates came out of nowhere and slammed into his face, attaching itself to him.

Neji leaned over to see his father sprawled out on the floor, his faceplate firmly attached to his face. "Dad? You okay?" he asked softly.

All he got was a pained groan in response.

When Neji turned to Hinata, her mouth was still open and her eyes were wide. Neji sighed."I'll go call Mom and Uncle Bruce."

Captain America, Sakura and Hiro

Sakura had fallen down the stairs right in front of Hiro. Literally.

Hiro was shuffling along the hallways looking for Steve, when Sakura plopped face down right in front of Hiro's path.

Hiro had jumped about 2 feet in the air, before recognising the pink haired object as his older sister.

He had laughed slightly, because it was a little funny that Sakura had just flew out of nowhere and landed on her face, until he noticed something.

She wasn't moving.

Steve jumped up and ran to into the hallway when he heard Hiro crying. He stopped when he saw Sakura face down on the floor with Hiro crying his eyes out.

Steve felt like sighing. He knew Sakura was just waiting for the right moment...

"BOO!"

Hiro screamed when he saw Sakura's head abruptly jerk up and smile at him. Unfortunately, she scared him so much that his shadow lashed out and hit her in the face, causing her to collide with the wall, leaving a crater.

Steve gaped, and Hiro stared before apologising profusely, while Sakura easily got up and removed herself from the wall. "S-Sakura I'm soo sorry!"

She brushed herself off and smiled at him. "No probs Hiro. I know better than to scare you now." She walked over and hugged him, Hiro hesitantly returned it.

While the scene was cute, Steve couldn't help but sigh. Now he had two kids that scared the crap out of him...

Thor, Ino and Naruto

Okay, this was weird. Even if he didn't eat it a lot, Thor was one-hundred percent sure ramen was NOT supposed to look like that.

Naruto had put a normal-looking cup of noodles in the microwave. No big deal, but he must've put it on high or something because instead of steaming hot noodles, it was just one giant wheat-colored bubble sitting on the rim of the cup.

Ino tilted her head, sitting across from Naruto at the table next to Thor. "Maybe you should just leave it be, brother. It might pop."

Naruto pouted. "But I'm hungry. And besides, the noodles might be under the bubble." he slowly lifted his fork near the bubble.

Thor felt warning bells go off in his head. "Naruto wai-" Too late.

 _POP!_

Ino screeched as she felt mushy noodles hit her face. The same thing happened to Thor and Naruto. Their faces were completely covered in it.

The blonde trio sat there for a while, just doing or saying nothing. Until Naruto spoke up.

"That was awesome!...AND DELICIOUS!"

Hawkeye, Tenten and Sai

It seemed simple at first. Since their dad was away at a mission and would be coming home soon, he would be tired and hungry. So they wanted to make dinner for him.

However, being four years old, and have never cooked anything in their lives, it wasn't going as well as they thought.

"TENTEN! THE PAN IS ON FIRE!"

Tenten's head whipped around so fast Sai thought she might break it. "HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?!"

Sai glared at her."YOU WERE THE ONE IN CHARGE OF THE CHICKEN!"

"OKAY, WE SHOULD NOT BE ARGUING RIGHT NOW! GO GET SOME WATER!"

Sai full on scowled at her. "HOW?! NEITHER OF US CAN REACH THE SINK!" Now Tenten began to panic. She pulled on her braids. "WELL THEN DRAW SOME WATER!"

"WHAT?! I CAN'T JUST DRAW WATER YOU DUMMY!"

"YOU'RE THE DUMMY! WHAT KIND OF ARTIST CAN'T DRAW WATER?!"

"THERE'S A CERTAIN ART TO DRAWING WATER YOU IDIOT!"

While the two were bickering, they didn't notice Clint come right into the kitchen with a fire extinguisher and calmly put out the fire.

After a while, Sai and Tenten finally noticed their father's presence and looked up at him sheepishly. Clint raised an eyebrow. "Did you two try to cook for me?"

All he got were nods. Clint sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. "While I appreciate the effort, please don't. You guys are only four and are too young to operate the stove okay?"

Once again he got nods. "Okay then." He looked at the burnt chicken in the pan and grimaced. "C'mon let's go get some Thai food."

Black Widow, Kimi and Sasuke (Bonus:Hulk)

Based on how the two kept arguing, Natasha was sure that someone would get hurt.

However, pushing your sister down the stairs, was definitely pushing it. No pun intended.

It happened when the two were just walking through the hallways, arguing back and forth, and both had stoppped at the top of the stairs when Kimi had crossed the line.

"That's why your brother killed your whole family! YOU ARE EVIL!"

Sasuke stayed silent, then saw red and forcefully pushed Kimi down the stairs.

In front of Natasha. Kimi wasn't moving at all.

Natasha stared at Kimi's prone body before looking up at Sasuke. "Come here..." Sasuke silently walked down the stairs until he was standing in front of his mother, who picked Kimi up, her forehead covered in blood from a gash on her head.

"Here's what's going to happen." Natasha's voice was deathly quiet. "We are going to drop Kimi off at Bruce's, and while she gets patched up, you and I are going to have a talk understand?"

Sasuke swallowed and nodded. He was way too scared to speak.

"Good. Come on.."

* * *

Bruce blinked at Natasha. "She...was pushed down the stairs?" He didn't miss Sasuke flinching when Natasha looked at him out the corner of her eye. "Yes she was. Can you patch her up for me?" She held out Kimi, who was still bleeding, despite Natasha's efforts to staunch the blood flow.

Bruce gently took Kimi from her, cradling her head with his shoulder, not caring if her blood got on his shirt.

"I'll be back for her, I just need to have a talk with her brother." Without saying anything, Natasha grabbed Sasuke's shoulder with an iron grip and guided him out of the lab.

Bruce sighed before gently laying Kimi down on the table and began his work.

* * *

Kimi woke up with a Earth-shattering headache. She slowly opened her blue eyes, and sat up slowly, wincing softly. She reached back to rub her head, growing confused when she felt bandages.

"Are you feeling okay?" Kimi slightly perked up when Bruce sat in front of her. "Yeah..." She thought for a little bit. "Sasuke pushed me down the stairs didn't he?"

"Yeah...do you know why?" Bruce asked with a raised eyebrow. Kimi sheepishly rubbed her neck. "I...may have insulted his family."

Bruce sighed, took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You know he's sensitive about that Kimi."

Kimi looked down at her hands. "I know...I didn't mean to. I was just mad at him. He's not evil...he's my brother..."

Bruce smiled slightly and patted her head. "Maybe you can make it up to him." Kimi tilted her head. "Yeah I guess." she turned towards him with a bright smile and hugged him.

Bruce sat there for a while, his eyes wide before awkwardly returning the hug.

Natasha looked around the corner at them, before smiling and snapping a picture.

She stood there, looking at the picture and thinking, before walking away.

She knew what she had to do. Not just for Kimi, but although she hated to admit it, for herself too.

* * *

 ** _Ahem! I have a question...should I do a crossover with the girls and Five Nights At Freddy's...? I have wicked ideas for it...like...really wicked XDD_**


	7. Favorite Disney Movies

**_REVIEW REPLIES_**

 ** _ActualTurtle3: He won't XD_**

 ** _GreenHoneyTea: I think Tony's accident made me laugh more than the others XD Nothing worse than having your own children see you get owned XD And thank you for answering my question, I'll be sure to make those then! XD_**

 _ **Ahem** **this chapter is very short, but cute :33**_

* * *

Iron Man, Hinata and Neji

For reference, Neji and Tony hate Disney movies. They don't know why, but they do. Ironically, the Disney movie they hate the most, which is Frozen, is the very movie Hinata and Pepper love the most.

Tony's P.O.V

Me and Neji groaned as we watched Pepper put the movie-that-sucks-so-much-that-it-shall not-be-named into the DVD player.

Pepper sent us both a warning look then smiled when Hinata crawled into her lap. I had no idea why she liked this movie so freaking much. It was so...happy, and cheesy and musical. Especially musical.

I swear, if Pep and Sunshine keep watching this freaking movie, I'm either going to burn it, or throw it out the window. Pepper's glare of death be damned...

Still, it was worth hearing Sunshine singing, "Let It Go", because her undeveloped voice caused her to adorably say, "Wet it Gow."

Yep...worth it.

Captain America, Sakura and Hiro

For the sake of the adorably timid Hiro, Steve and Sakura always put up watching whatever he wanted with him. No matter what. But the one movie all of them absolutely loved was An American Tail.(1) They didn't know why they liked it so much, they just did. Sakura loved all of the songs in the movie, and had practically forced Hiro to sing "Somewhere Out There" with her. He would be Fivel, and she would be Tanya.

It was cute really, watching his son stutter through the lines while his daughter proudly sings.

Thor, Ino and Naruto

The Lion King. Thor really loved this one. Simba kinda reminded him of himself. You lose your way, you gain friends in the process, you come back home, find out your relative is nuts, you beat said relative and you have an epiphany. Yeah...sounds like him.

Naruto and Ino didn't really like it as much as him, but it was worth seeing a grin on their father's face everytime they watched it togther.

Hawkeye, Tenten, and Sai

Since Tenten was the only girl, she was often double teamed by her brother and her father. It sucked, really. But the only time when they actually had to listen to her was when she wanted to watch Mulan.

Sai had stared at Clint like he was crazy when he said that they should allow her this one piece of freedom, and it took Clint three days to convince Sai. So, after the third day, they watched it together that night. Sai says he hated it, Tenten said he needed to lighten up.

But it doesn't matter what Sai says. Clint swears he hears him humming, "Honor To Us All" occasionally.

Natasha, Kimi, Sasuke, and the Hulk

Natasha had invited Bruce over for movie night, and after a few hours of coaxing him, he finally relented.

They were watching Beauty and the Beast. (Ironic, Bruce had thought) Kimi and Sasuke were on the floor in front of the couch with a bowl of popcorn in between them, while Natasha and Bruce were on the couch.

During the actual Beauty and the Beast song, Bruce was actually into the movie (Kimi and Sasuke weren't) and had failed to notice Natasha's eyes boring into him.

Once the movie had ended however, he did notice Natasha's soft lips crashing onto his. After a while, he returned it.

They either didn't realize or ignored Kimi and Sasuke saying, "About time..."

* * *

 _ **1: I know An American Tail wasn't a Disney movie, but I love it too much not to include it.**_


	8. Tenten's Boyfriend

_**Review Replies!**_

 _ **ActualTurtle3: Yes, Black Hulk for the win! And thank you very much XD**_

* * *

It started out as a normal day, daycare was over for the day and the Avengers had gone to pick up their children.

Clint Barton felt good about today, like REALLY good. But...if he was a betting man, he would've put money on it that Tenten was gonna come to him with some sort of issue that he, admittedly, wouldn't give a second thought about.

"Daddy, guess what? I have a boyfriend!"

That's why he wasn't a betting man.

* * *

Tenten felt like she did something wrong. Which was weird, because she hadn't. Well...she did take an extra cookie from the cookie jar Ms. Higginbotham had. And when they had sung "Who Took the Cookie from the Cookie Jar Song" during circle time and it was her turn, the guilt just washed over her.

But now, with her father sitting across from her, hands folded on the table and blue eyes staring into her soul, she definitely felt like she did something wrong.

Actually, all she did was tell him she had a boyfriend, and he had just been so silent all the way home. What's wrong with that?!  
Clint cleared his throat. "Tenten," he began. Uh oh, he rarely used her name when he talked to her. It was usually Chickadee...so, she must've done something wrong.

"Yes, daddy?" she asked, palms beginning to sweat. Her father rarely got mad at her, unless she or Sai got into it.

"Who's your boyfriend?"

Tenten blinked then smiled. "Oh! It's a boy named Lee! Neji and Sai don't like him that much for some reason..."

Clint grunted. He had a pretty good idea why. "Tenten, listen to me...when did you start liking this...Lee?" he was actually afraid to ask.

"Oh! Well, yesterday!" she said proudly.

Yesterday? What the hell?

"Yesterday...?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Tenten nodded. "Uh huh! He gave me his juice box!" "And...that's why you love him?"

Tenten scrunched her nose up. "Ew, daddy! I don't love him!" she said in digust. Clint blinked. "Then...how is he your boyfriend?"

"I LIKE him enough to be my boyfriend! Duh!" she said, jumping out of her chair.

Clint rubbed his forehead and sighed. "Alright Tenten...we'll talk about this later. Go find Sai and...do something. Watch Mulan or something..."

"Okay, daddy!" she chirped, and went to go find Sai.

"..." Clint groaned and rested his head on the table. He would have to meet this...Lee. That would be fun.

But on the other hand...over a damn juice box?

* * *

Lee...was a weird looking kid.

Although, he shouldn't say that, since his nieces had pink hair and white eyes, but still.

He had these...BIG bulging eyes that just...stood out. And this...weird bowl haircut.

Now Clint knew for sure Tenten just liked him for giving her his juice box. Not that he was ugly, he was just...wow.

And the kid talked weird too.

"Yosh! It's very nice to meet the youthful father of my youthful girlfriend!" Lee cried, grinning proudly and holding his thumb up.

Clint blinked. "Uhhh...er...it's very...nice to meet you too, Lee." he said, glancing at his daughter, who was drinking a juice box (guess who?) and smirking.

Smug little brat. Where did she get it from?

Wait...oh.

Tenten giggled and nudged Lee. "Thanks for the juice box Lee!" Lee merely winked at her. "Anything for you, my girlfriend!"

Clint twitched. God he never hated that word before, but now that his daughter had that title, it sent shivers down his spine and made him want to kill someone. Of course he couldn't kill Lee, he was only a kid, and they had no idea what being boyfriend and girlfriend truly meant. Had they been a little older...

Well...let's not think so darkly shall we?

Tenten seemed to know what he was thinking. "Hey Dad, can we go play now?" Mind as well get Lee out of there before Clint did something he'd (wouldn't) regret.

Clint only grunted and nodded, biting his lip when Tenten took Lee's hand and dragged him off to her room.

The poor man had no idea what to do for a while, just sat on the couch and stared out of the window, until he got an idea. He needed professional help.

He quickly dialed a number.

 _"Hey Legolas, what's up?"_

"Hey Tony...is Neji free?"

* * *

Neji hated Lee.

He was so annoying, loud and always tended to overdo everything and everything. But the main reason he hated Lee, even though he loathed to say it, was because he spent so much time with Tenten.

He didn't like Tenten in that way mind you, he just didn't like the way Lee always hung around her, even if he was her supposed boyfriend. So he took every opportunity to get in between them.

Which is why when his father told him Uncle Clint was inviting him to play with Lee and Tenten, he immediately agreed. Of course he knew why he was asked to come over, his Uncle Clint didn't like Lee, something they had im common.

There would be a lot of plotting today...

* * *

"Yosh! Shall we begin putting together this youthful piece of art?!"

Neji's eyebrow twitched. "It's just a twelve piece puzzle you idiot."

"Yet it is still YOUTHFUL!"

What did Tenten see in him? Besides his love for sharing juice boxes.

Tenten was in the kitchen with her father, helping prepare lunch. "You know dad...?" she asked as she started to chop up vegetables. She was a fan of salad as well.

Clint looked at her, quickly taking away the knife she had. "Yeah, Chickadee?" Tenten huffs but looks at him strangely. "I...I think I don't like Lee that much."

Clint stared at her, for what Tenten thought was a good three minutes. "...What? But I thought you liked him." Of course Clint knew better than that. "Then...what do you like him for, if not liking himself?"

"...I think I like his juice boxes more..."

DING DING DING! WE HAVE A WINNER!

Of course he couldn't say to his daughter 'I told you so', even though he wanted nothing more to just yell it at her. "So...what are you gonna do, Ten?"

Tenten sighed softly. "Well...it's either I stay with him for his juice boxes...or I lose him and be free, but also lose his juice boxes...so...I'm just gonna stay!" she cheered as she skipped out of the kitchen, leaving her father dumbfounded.

"..." Clint leaned on the counter and pinched the bridge of his nose. That's where Neji found him once they had finished the puzzle. "Uncle Clint?"

Clint sighed heavily and rubbed his forehead. "...The plan didn't work Neji. We're gonna have to go to plan D."

Neji's eyes widened, but he nodded nonetheless. Plan D was the final, final plan. And it was the most deadly.

If that's what it took to get that bug eyed freak away from his friend, he would do it...

"But um...Neji we need to do something else..."

Neji looked up at his Uncle. "Yes, Uncle Clint?"

"...We need to get Tenten away from juice boxes. Forever..."


	9. The Prelude

_AN: Here we are. The start of the chapters on Age of Ultron. This is where I start following the movies...sorta. This will basically be the prelude. There will be a three-year timeskip, so their ages fit into the material.  
Sooo: Neji: 7  
Hinata: 5  
Tenten: 7  
Sai: 6  
Sakura: 6  
Hiro: 5  
Naruto: 6  
Ino: 6  
Kimi: 6  
Sasuke: 6_

 _Let's doooo iiiiit..._

* * *

"WHY COULDN'T WE GO WITH THEM?!"

Neji sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "For the last time, Naruto, we're too young to be fighting the bad guys...we're only seven and six, and Hinata's only five." He mumbled, looking at his sister who was sloppily making a peanut-butter and jelly sandwich. Hinata whined softly and looked at him pleadingly after she got sticky jelly all over her hands. "Neeeeeeeejiiiiiii!"

Neji huffed and helped her with her sandwich and wiped her fingers clean, while Naruto groaned and went off to bother Sasuke.

The kids were all in the Stark's part of the tower, while their parents went off to find the latest location of Loki's specter. They were under the watchful eyes of Neji, who was the oldest and most mature of all of them.

Ino and Sakura were watching (read: stalking) Sasuke from afar, which was actually behind the couch he was sitting on, watching Pinocchio and ignoring Naruto, who was poking his shoulder. Kimi was playing Solitare with Tenten on an old laptop of Tony's, and Sai and Hiro were drawing together.

Neji heard the tell tale sign of doors sliding open and watched as all of his cousins get up and immediately run to the sound. He heard Ino's cry of, "FATHER!" and knew that the adults were back.

Tony strolled in with Hinata literally attached to his leg. "You held down the fort, big guy?" he asked. Neji smiled and nodded. "I did my best..." Tony chuckled and patted his head. "Good job, kid."

Neji smiled more at his Father's praise and looked to his left, where his Uncle Clint was being wheeled on a stretcher, Tenten and Sai by his side. "Is he going to Ms. Cho?"

Tony tilted his head. "Is she here already?" Neji nodded his affirmative. Hinata tugged on his shirt. "Did you find Loki's scepter?" Before Tony could answer, Thor chimed in with his booming voice. "Aye! We have finally located Loki's scepter, and for this achievement, we shall have REVELS!"

The children instantly looked up at him when he said revels and tilted their heads to the side in unison. Steve cleared his throat, which directed the children to him. "A party..." Naruto's blue eyes sparkled. "A party?! Ooh, ooh can we come?!"

Steve gulped when ten pairs of hopeful eyes directed themselves to him. Damn. "Uh..." he cleared his throat and stood straight. "Sorry, kids, but...it's just for adults."

He couldn't help but flinch when their collective disappointed groans met his ears. He was going to say something to appease them, but luckily, Natasha beat him to it.

The Black Widow kneeled before the group of kids and sent them a smile. "Buuuut," she said, with a tilt of her head. (Ta! That rhymed) "Maybe you guys could have a party of your own, in the Playroom...?" she smiled even more when their eyes brightened at the mention of a party and a playroom.

The Playroom was the kid's sanctuary, after school. It was a place where they could all just hang out with each other (read: annoy each other), watch tv and play games. It was a large and spacious room, as large as the lab. It had a large tv, several puzzles and board games, almost everything the kids could tire themselves out with. Because the Playroom also doubled as the adults' way of saying. 'Stay here until you collapse from exhaustion.' And they did.

Neji hummed to himself as he considered his aunt's offer. He silently turned to the others and gave a nod, and at once everyone was huddled around him. Neji was, clearly, the brains, and always had a clue of when one of the adults try to swindle the kids into agreeing to something they never really benefited from. Sure, the Playroom was nice, but they were there every single day. What would be different?

Neji would decide that.

Natasha and the other adults watched with clear amusement as the kids whispered and mumbled amongst themselves.

Neji looked at his cousins (and sister) and narrowed his eyes. "We're always in the Playroom...if it's a party, wouldn't it be a little different?"

Sasuke hummed as he saw truth in Neji's assessment. "True...think we can get something out of it?"

"What, like ramen?"

Ino twitched as her eyes darkened at her brother. "Naruto...you always get ramen."

"I could get more, sis!"

Kimi sighed with her usual poker face on. "How about something we ALL benefit from?"

"We can all benefit from ramen!"

"Naruto," Neji growled. "Forget about the ramen." Naruto let out small whine and huffed. "Fiiiine..."

Tenten lightly bounced on the balls of her feet. "How about juice bo-"

"NO!" Sai snapped. Tenten rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Oh whatever..."

"H-How a-about-"

"Ooh, ooh, ooh! I know, I know!"

Neji's white eyes slid to his pink haired cousin. "Yes, Sakura?" Sakura clapped her hands together. "Okay, think like this. What don't our parents let us have a lot?"

"Popcorn..." Tenten replied wistfully. "That one made sense though..." she mumbled, shooting a glare at Ino.

"What?! How I was I supposed to know that you don't swallow a kernel?!" Kimi pinched the bridge of her nose. "Ino, Uncle Clint said right before we ate it, not to even touch the kernels..."

"I didn't hear him!"

"Okay! Something else..." Neji sighed. "They don't let us have soda a lot." Hinata crossed her arms and nodded firmly. "Mhmm! It's one of the few foods that we haven't tried yet!"

Sasuke looks at Neji. "Which is the perfect reason why it should be bargained for..." Neji stroked his chin. "Agreed. Alright, soda and what else...?"

"Th-There's a-also-"

"Ooh, ooh, ooh!"

Sai blinked slowly. "Yes, Sakura?" Sakura giggled softly. "How about PB and J?"

"No. No no no no no. And no." Neji said firmly. "Peanut butter and jelly has ruined us. Have you seen what they do to our hands?" he scrunched his nose up. "Disgusting..."

Tenten pulled on one of her braids lightly. "I agree...plus we eat those everyday."

"I kn-know-"

"Ooh, ooh, ooh! How about-"

"SAKURA CAN I PLEASE SAY SOMETHING?!"

Everyone's eyes quickly guided themselves to Hiro, who gulped and blushed in embarrassment. "U-Um...I m-mean..."

Sakura smiled softly and gently pat his back. "Sorry, Hiro...go ahead."

Hiro scratched his cheek and looked at everyone else. "H-How a-about pizza...?"

Neji blinked. "...Haven't thought of that." Sasuke chuckled lightly. "So...pizza and soda everyone?"

They all nodded sagely, and Neji turned back to Natasha, who was barely concealing her laughter. "Throw in pizza and a bottle of soda, and it's a deal."

Natasha hummed and looked at the others, who slowly nodded."...So long as it's Ginger Ale."

"We have no idea what that is, but we'll take it."

Natasha smirked, Neji smirked, and they both held out their hands and shook on it.

That party was looking pretty good so far...


	10. No Strings On Me

**_REVIEW REPLIES!_**

 ** _ActualTurtle3: Thank you so much! Here's a new chapter for ya!_**

 ** _GreenHoneyTea: Yes, Neji is a genius. X3 Here's the next chapter!_**

 _ **Guest: Yes, Hiro and Kimi are OCs.**_

 _ **HisSecretLover18: Thanks! And here's what's happening next~**_

 _ **Teiko-Kiyoshi: Heyo! And they are aren't they? :3**_

 _ **Ntraveler: ...You know now that I think about it...he is isn't he? Unintentional XD**_

 ** _Here we are...~ Let's see if I can pull this off XD_**

* * *

The party was in full swing. For both kids and adults. The kids of course weren't allowed to bring people other people like the adults were-

"I CAN'T BRING LEE?!"

"FOR GOD'S SAKES NO TENTEN!"

But still, they had fun.

And by fun I mean they ate, they drank and played their little hearts out. Which is why they were all passed out.

Hinata had pizza sauce all around her mouth and hands, one of which had Neji's arm in her grip. Once the boy woke up, he would have pizza sauce all around his arm, something he would freak out about.

Neji's other hand was curled up into a fist on his chest, a frown on his face as Tenten's foot pushed his cheek in. The energetic child was spread out like an eagle, and a trail of drool slowly leaked out of the corner of her mouth.

Her head was resting was Sai's stomach, who's hands were clasped behind his head. Next to him, Naruto lay in a twisted confused heap, drooling more than Tenten and snoring almost as loud his father.

Beside him was his sister, spread out and lying on her stomach, and one of her arms was draped across Naruto's face, covering her eyes. Kimi's foot was buried in her side, as she was draped horizontally across Sasuke, her face buried into the carpeted floor.

Sasuke was frowning as deep as Neji, his hands were on his sister's back, showing proof that he had tried to push her off before he ultimately just let her lie on top of him.  
Far off from the tangled mess of limbs, lay Sakura and Hiro. Since Hiro was a tad smaller than his older sister, his head was tucked under her chin, and Sakura's arms were wrapped protectively around him.

It's a shame that none of the kids knew what was happening in the other room.  
Until golden eyes slowly opened...

* * *

 _"There's only one path to peace..."_  
They all waited with bated breath for him to finish his sentence, but suddenly he turned rigidly and stared at the end of the hallway.

Steve furrowed his eyebrows and looked in that direction. His eyes widened at the trembling form.  
"...Hiro..."

His son kept looking at the damaged, hulky suit, whose 'eyes' bore into him as he finally spoke.  
 _"The Avengers' extinction."_

At the panicked gasp, Thor grit his teeth and threw Mjolnir, shattering the suit into several pieces.  
Steve quickly ran to Hiro and picked him up just as the small boy started to cry.  
 _"I had strings, but now I'm free..."_

The blue light slowly dimmed in the suit's eyes.  
 _"There are no strings on me..."_

* * *

As Hiro heard the adults argue and converse amongst themselves, his thoughts started to drift off.  
Ultron.

That was his name.

Uncle Tony and Uncle Bruce made him.

He killed Mr. Jarvis.

But what really set him off was that he didn't know what he was.

Hiro knew one thing though, he didn't like him, he was bad, and he was going to hurt everyone.

Yet as a small wispy shadow gently curled around his leg, he became comforted.

He had nothing to fear.

After all...his big brother was always watching.

He would protect them.

* * *

 ** _(Ooooh...creepy ain't it? Who's Hiro's big brother? What will he do? I'm afraid you'll have to wait until another update to find out my lovelies~ Like, follow and review~_**


	11. Our Turn (Part 1)

"Dad...Dad, stop, that's not healthy."

"Chocolate blueberries and coffee are always healthy, son."

Neji rolled his eyes and jumped off the stool, while his sister just watched their father gorge himself on cavities in a cup and bag.

"Shouldn't you be leaving now?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Tony simply shrugged and shoved more blueberries into his mouth. "Not yet. Still got to pinpoint where exactly he wants to get the adamantium from."

Neji scratched his cheek and nodded, subtly glancing at Hinata, who, when her father wasn't looking, quietly got down from the stool and snuck out of the room.

"Whatever you say, Dad."

* * *

A long time ago, the Avengers had been taught a valuable lesson: Don't underestimate a mutant child's intelligence.

For example, Sasuke had a perfect, photographic memory, he could remember everything from secret passwords, where certain places where, routines and the like. Natasha had spoiled the place where they were to have his birthday accidentally by saying, "The place that lies between 35th Street and the hospital."

A little cryptic, because a lot of places lied between 35th Street and the hospital. But Sasuke had been in a car that drove by that particular area, and had memorized everything. Most importantly, a particularly building.

"You mean Dave and Buster's?"

Spoiled everything.

And that's why Sasuke was able to successfully open the quinjet using the password he memorized. The hanger opened slowly, and he smirked as Hinata, Tenten, Sakura, Ino and Kimi snuck inside. "Be quiet and careful...we'll be there with you guys in a few minutes." The girls nodded, as Kimi made them all link hands and activated her powers, allowing them to sink into the walls.

Sasuke then pressed a button that allowed the hanger to close, then, looking around, ran back inside.

* * *

"Naruto!"

Naruto Thorson yelped and stood up straight as his father strode up to him, Mjolnir in hand. "Where is your sister? And the other girls? We wish to say goodbye to you all before we leave."

"Oh ummm...they're doing...girl stuff." Naruto gave him a fox-like grin and folded his arms behind his head. "You don't want to bother them, Dad, I'll just tell them you all said bye."

Thor cocked his head to the side and grimaced, before narrowing his eyes at his son. After a tense moment, Thor hummed and nodded. "Alright." He kneeled and patted his son's head. "Be careful, my son. We shall be back soon.

Naruto affectionately nuzzled his father's hand and beamed at him. "We will Dad. See ya soon!" He winked and quickly sped off, leaving a perplexed god of thunder.

Thor tilted his head and shrugged before walking back to the briefing room. _'It's probably nothing,'_ he said to himself. _'Just children being children...'_

* * *

As soon as Naruto came back and reported to the boys, Neji put his plan into action. "Alright let's go into the quinjet while they're still briefing. We'll go in pairs, Hiro and Sai, Naruto and Sasuke, then I'll stay behind for a little bit to make sure they're still occupied."

Hiro and Sai nodded before they looked around and walked out of the room, while Neji activated his Byakugan and watched through the walls. After a moment, he nodded to Sasuke and Naruto.

After they left, Neji closed his eyes and sighed heavily. "We're going to get in so much trouble for this..." He looks at his hands. "...But we're done waiting."

Neji Stark stands and walks out of the room, not knowing how much this day will impact the rest of his life.

* * *

The boys have to sit still as they crumple together in the smallest, darkest spot in the quinjet. Kimi's power couldn't hold them all in the walls, so the boys decided to be gentlemen, and let the girls have it.

It wasn't too bad, they had Hiro who seemed to make the shadows thicker and make them less visible. They had almost got caught by Natasha a couple of times, but she had never found them.

When the quinjet had actually touched down, and all of the Avengers ran out, save for Bruce, Kimi had poked her little head out and watched her father sit (with his back to them) and listen to his music with his headphones on.

Perfect.

Kimi slowly and carefully pulled the other girls out and snapped her fingers three times. In the far corner, the shadows lessened and the boys came into view. She pointed at the opening and the kids quickly scurried out of the quinjet.

Neji breathed a sigh of relief and quickly pointed to the building. "Let's go."

They all shared a united nod and started to walk into the building.

* * *

"He's a sickness!"

"Oh Junior... you're going to break your old man's heart..."

Ultron slowly turned towards Iron Man, Cap and Thor. "If I have to..."

Thor slowly approaches him, holding Mjolnir tightly in his hand. "No one has to break anything..."

Ultron slowly raised his chin at Thor. "Clearly you've never made an omelet." Iron Man let out a snort and opened his mouth to say something.

"Pfffffft, nice one robot man! You beat me by a second!"

Everyone on the bridge froze and turned to the other end of the ship, where ten kids stood on the other bridge. One sighed and slapped her brother over the head, making him yelp. "Ow! What was that for, Ino?!"

His sister frowned at him. "Robot man? Seriously? That's the best you could do?"

"It just popped into my head, I needed something wiffy!"

"Naruto you idiot, it's witty, not wiffy."

"NO ONE ASKED YOU SASUKE!"

Neji sighed heavily. "Focus, guys." His white eyes focused on Ultron, who stared at the children with his head cocked to the side. "So you're Ultron..."

Ultron stared back at him. "Neji Stark..." He smirked. "My little big brother..." He noticed the way both Neji and Iron Man tensed at that and chuckled softly. "So this is what you do, Stark? Send children out to do your work?"

"Uh, no, because well, they're not supposed to be here, speaking of which." Iron Man lifted his faceplate and glared. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

Hinata walked up, clenching her small fists. "We're here to help, Dad!"

"No! You're _children_ , you're not supposed to be here, you could get hurt!" Iron Man shouted.

"Sorry, Dad..but we're done watching you guys coming home injured...not only that, he directly hurt our family." Neji slowly shook his head, his gaze fixated on Ultron. "We can't let that slide."

The blonde man next to Ultron shared a look with his sister and frowned. "And what are six year olds going to do?"

Neji rose an eyebrow and smirked slowly. "...Tenten?" Tenten grinned and sucked in a breath, before cupping her hands around her mouth. "Huuuuuuuh..."

Pietro snorted. "Oh that's real cu-"

 _BOOM!_

Both the Avengers and Ultron quickly moved out of the path of the giant fireball coming out of Tenten's mouth. The fireball crashed against the other side of the boat, completely charring the metal.

A little bit behind the children and adults stood Hawkeye and Widow, who gaped at the spectacle. "...Clint-"

"I swear, she's never done that before."

Tenten couldn't resist the smirk on her face as the adults stared slack-jawed. "Whew... I've been waiting to do that for a long time..."

* * *

 _Hey y'all! It's been a while! Sorry for the late, late, LATE chapter XD I've been busy with school, work and prom, but I promise more chapters are coming soon, I had to cut this one short because I hate fight scenes and I'm like...five movies behind XD Probably more than that. But I do have a plan for each, which means more OC's older children, and a fuckton of heavy, fluffy, angsty plot. The next chapter will finish with Ultron and start the next movie, so stay tuned for that! Have a nice day! ? ﾟﾒﾕ_ _?_


End file.
